


Warriors

by Elieah



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Death, Death of parent, Depression, F/M, Female Samurai, Feudal Japan - Freeform, Flashbacks, Freeform, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Multiple, Samurai, Samurai - Freeform, Size Difference, Violence, Yautja, Yautja - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elieah/pseuds/Elieah
Summary: First fanfic lore might be inaccurate aswell for Historical Japan, I dont wish to offend anyone this is for fun and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!Comments are love!Comments are life!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Human
Comments: 83
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic lore might be inaccurate aswell for Historical Japan, I dont wish to offend anyone this is for fun and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Dark, angry storm clouds hid the full moon, the night was barely illuminated. Her light brown eyes had long adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. Asami stilled completely at the sight not far from her. There, a stranger stood over a fallen guard, blood dripping from his large hands. A hot pool of red encircled the body on the ground, ever enlarging. She placed a steady hand on her katana, the tightly woven fibers of the hilt comforting her. She advanced cautiously, her curiosity driving her forward. _What was she dealing with?_

It was the yelling of angry voices that rose over the sound of the hard rain that brought Asami out of her intense focus. More guards had flooded around the tall figure. He tilted his head visibly at the soldiers. His long rope-like hair was fastened back, it swayed with the motion and she _thought_ she heard a deep, animalistic growl.

She hated that she could barely see her foe, but to hear things as well? She grumbled to herself mentally. "Focus," she hissed under her breath, slightly irritated.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she froze. The stranger, whoever he was, had turned his head abruptly to look directly at her, almost as though he could _see_ her from where he was. He definitely had _not_ heard her, not from where he stood… _right…_?

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as her eyes saw his shape clearly now, this was _no_ man. His intimidating presence consisted of his massive shoulders, wide like an oxen, paired with a _very_ daunting physique that towered over the soldiers surrounding him. A strange samurai's mask marked with symbols that she’d never seen before covered his face, his golden armor was visible despite the downpour.

Asami's eyes widened briefly, and she tried her best to calm her breathing, trying to apply the teachings of meditation to her frayed nerves. _This wasn't good,_ she thought grimly. A cold shiver ran down her back, touching _every_ nerve in her spine, causing the skin of her arms to raise with gooseflesh. He could easily be mistaken for a god… 

_How do you know he isn't one?_ A small voice whispered in the back of her mind. Her eyes roamed over his figure almost against her will. His stature oozed strength and confidence. The men surrounding him did not seem to faze him in the least. He was not afraid. A god would have no fear…

Maybe he was something else…? Her mouth went dry as she thought of the Shinigami spirits stories she had heard as a child. They brought death, real monsters that possessed bodies with horrifying consequences. Or maybe an oni… a demon of the forest…? He was monstrous like one… 

The massive samurai whirled on his feet, his abnormally long arm swiped out and… her eyes narrowed. Were… were those _claws…_? The guard gurgled and she saw him clutch his throat before he toppled to the ground, as more blood stained the grass. Instinct told Asami to evaluate his skills. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until a third man joined the first two, eviscerated with those _talons._ It _had_ to be an Oni…

What did she know about killing Onis…? _Absolutely nothing_. She flushed, slightly embarrassed and gritted her teeth. If she studied her enemy... a samurai did not underestimate an opponent. She tried to focus… she _needed_ the advantage if she had to fight him. His reach was longer than her katana...

Stealth was crucial, quietly, Asami advanced with deliberate, methodical steps and crouched low. She needed to get closer to better see him. The rain was hindering her senses. The woman hid behind a large tree, crouching at the base behind some foliage. 

The large hands reached back deftly and Asami frowned as he grabbed what looked to be a small… her thoughts trailed off as the weapon magically elongated into a deadly looking yari. _What had just happened?!_ The oni twirled the spear with both his hands, she could no longer see it, but she heard it cutting the air. He decapitated two guards with barely any effort. He moved like a well seasoned Geisha, dancing to music only he could hear, the weapon in his hands slashing out blindly. 

Asami was struggling to process the action that was taking place. The rain was relentless, her long black hair was plastered to her back and neck uncomfortably. She could feel the pattern on the hilt of her sword dug painfully into her flesh as her grip tightened. 

Another beastial roar echoed, Asami knew then she had not imagined it before. It was a demon… animalistic and terrifying. Her heart accelerated in her chest. She was staring at the monster as he twirled his magical yari around his body. Her heart stopped in her chest when the eyes flashed in the darkness. The spear stabbed out and a soldier that had been about to charge forward was impaled.

The man screamed and was about to double over the long shaft of the weapon when he was pulled off his feet roughly and flung _hard_ over the stranger's head like a limp doll. She winced as she heard bone crunch as he was flattened against the ground with tremendous force. 

_This can't be happening,_ she thought in horror her hands tightened even more on her weapon. She had to prepare for the worst. What would her Otōsan have done? She did not want to admit that she needed him to guide her. _Right now._ He would have known exactly what to do… 

She worried at her lower lip. She had lost count of how many guards had fallen… maybe she needed to run and get reinforcements. 

_A samurai does not run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katana - Sword  
> Oni - Demon  
> Yari - Spear  
> Otōsan - Father


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> Comments are life!

"A samurai does _not_ run, _"_ Atsunori’s voice scolded, as he looked at his daughter from across the dojo. 

Asami looked down at the tan tatami mats, her feet wiggling in her waraji. She had disappointed him. She just knew it. Her father trained with her when he was home, when he was away he had instructed Asami to practice dodging. It was obvious by her uncoordinated movements, awkward stances, and lax muscles that she wasn't focused today. He had hoped to finish their training before nightfall, it seemed highly unlikely now. 

His eyes narrowed in frustration. "You know better, shijo," he criticized. It was easy to tell by his tone that he was not impressed with what she had done earlier. He wasn't pleased, she would make adjustments for their next exercise. 

“Gomen-ne, Otōsan” she muttered softly, bowing her head, shame filled her eyes, her brows knitted tightly. 

His hands tightened against the handle of his katana. "You need to take training seriously," Atsunori’s eyes narrowed, "It’s a matter of life or death for us." Asami flinched at the words. He sheathed his weapon into the saya attached to his obi, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to her. Atsunori came to a stop directly in front of her, his thin fingers pulled her gaze to meet his. "What causes your troubles, shijo?” he inquired, his voice was tired, there was a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. It was the third time this week he needed to address her lack of discipline. It was unlike her. _Something_ obviously was distracting her. He wanted it to be resolved soon, that way they could continue training further. 

“... it’s nothing Otōsan...” she replied quietly, her eyes downcast. 

He straightened and peered down at her. He knew she was lying, it was obvious by her posture. Normally, he would punish her, samurais did not lie, ever. He knew he was strict with her, but his hand was still. 

He kneeled by her side, he was at eye level with her now and could see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “Tell me shijo,” he mollified. His daughter’s lip warbled ever so slightly, “I will ease your worries,” he soothed as he pulled her into his arms. Small hands wrapped around his thick neck as she rested the side of her head against his shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek unheeded, his silk kimono caught it, and he felt the moisture against his skin. 

He let her cry. This hadn’t been the first time he'd seen her cry. Once, many years ago, he had caught her crying alone in her futon, when she should have been asleep. He had let her hear the creaking floorboards of his footsteps as he had walked just outside her room. She had immediately pretended to be asleep. Atsunori had strained his ears, just outside her door, and he had heard her whispering for her mother. Her voice had barely made a sound. It had broken his heart and he had left her alone to mourn.

 _...Chiyo…_ She was the woman he loved, would love, until his life was ripped from his body. Her life had meant more to him than his own honour. He would have died for her a thousand times over. He still would now, if it would bring her back. He could see her now, his memory of her fresh, in his mind, her smile… he missed that the most. 

Atsunori sighed as his arms tightened about the slight figure in his arms. She had been his whole world. Words could not describe his pain, but he understood, he understood clearly the agony their daughter was going through… and he was powerless to help her. 

For the first time in years, he went over the events of his life before Asami was born. Chiyo's body had been unable to bear any more children after she had lost their son in stillbirth. His gut clenched. She had known this then, the doctor had told her, but Chiyo had still wanted to give life to their child despite the consequences. She had wanted to give him the son he had needed. 

He had never told Asami the reason for her mother's death. Simply that her mother had been a strong woman who loved her. He had no intention of telling her more about Chiyo’s death. Guilt riddled his conscience, he could not bear to speak of it.

Asami’s breathing became erratic as her tears fell onto his now wrinkled kimono. He did not mind. She was crying for the both of them. She clutched at his shoulders with her fingernails, losing strength with each frantic breath. He turned her face to his and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, they were warm and wet from her crying. 

He pulled her face up so she could look him in the eyes, using his long thumbs, he wiped along her high cheekbones, taking the tears with him. Her eyes brightened slightly and reflected him as he smiled at her. She bit her bottom lip as she struggled to hold back the hot tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. 

“ _Shhh_ … it’s alright," he soothed, "I will always be with you, Asami," she hiccuped, and he added solemnly, " _I promise.”  
  
_

* * *

  
There was a thunderous crack of bones and wood being shattered as a soldier was slammed into the tree she was hiding behind. It lurched her from her thoughts, forcing back to reality. Her breath caught, the guard was embedded into the grooves of broken bark and splintered wood. There was no flesh around his throat, it had been savagely torn open, his crimson blood gushed from the wound. Her brown eyes widened at the brutality. 

Asami bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from gasping. Her mouth went slack as her eyes focused on the soldier, his eyes flicked up and met hers, it sent a shiver of foreboding down her spine. _How was he alive?_ Deliberately, he blinked, his head lifting slightly in an attempt to remove himself from the tree, but more blood just gushed out of his eviscerated throat. He slumped forward again. His mouth moved, no sound came but her wild eyes read his lips. _Run_. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, thick blood spewed out of his neck, trickling down the front of his obsidian and cardinal armor. 

“Oh gods,” she breathed, he was bleeding out like a stuck pig. She shuddered at the thought. Her gaze flicked from him to the monster, he was slaughtering all those who dared go before him. He was horrifyingly ferocious, but there was something captivating about the way he faced the onslaught of guards. It caught her attention, held it dangerously, like that of a flame to the moth. She was the doomed butterfly...

Asami noticed his graceful manner was gone, his moves were fueled by rage now, the Oni was openly snarling like an animal. His yari was nowhere to be seen, using his long arms instead, vicious claws tore the guards to pieces. _He was going to kill them all!_

Five soldiers, from the multitudes that had been sent before, was all that stood. _Kuso!_ Her teeth gritted harshly, grating the bones in her jaw together, the sound echoing loudly in the back of her head. She had to go _now_. The longer she hesitated the worse it would get. It could come for her.

She was a skilled fighter, she knew this. Any man foolish enough to duel her would lose, she had dedicated her entire life to the bushido and the path it offered. This was no man. It was an Oni, a monster made into flesh. The guards would fall quickly, and then it would find her. Onis could smell fear… and she knew she stunk of it. 

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she steadied herself and quickly backed away from the carnage with silent steps, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet. All she had to do was go back the way she had come, go around the great stone wall, and make a mad dash for the gates. Then she could warn the bushi of the Oni.

_Easier said than done_.

 _What if they don’t believe her?_ She squashed the panicked thought. They had to have heard the roars… the screams… the fight… she had to tell them there was an oni! They were not being invaded by an army, but a monster!

She shook her head clear, she had made her way against the wall now. The corner’s edge was a mere ten feet away now. It would lead her to one of the gates, she slid carefully across the wall holding her weapon close to her as she maneuvered around bushes and rocks. 

Asami was soaked to the bone, her clothes clung to her skin, she steadied her breath to prevent it from quickening from the sheer cold and rising panic in her heart. She was focused, she had to be, the beast had managed to kill four more guards in the time it had taken for her to reach the wall; only one remained, and he was trapped. 

_She would be next_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waraji - Sandals  
> Shijo - Child  
> Gomen-ne - I’m sorry  
> Otōsan - Father  
> Saya - Scabbard  
> Futon - Bed  
> Yari - Spear  
> Kuso - Shit  
> Bushido - Code of Honor  
> Bushi - Samurai


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Asami lives by the bushido. It was the life she wanted, followed and took pride in. _Damn it!_ Her heart ached at the thought, _I can't help him_... she repeated to herself trying to keep her rising emotions at bay, she had no other reasonable option.

With only her short range weapon, she knew she had to be calculating, it was foolish to think she could fight an Oni minimally twice her size… _Coward!_ A voice chastised in the back of her mind. She flinched, this wasn't what she was taught, she knew this, but the situation wasn't normal… she knew her duty to her people. Escaping was the only way she'd survive and get help before it was too late, she was committed to her decision.

She finally made it to the corner, she peered at the gate looming before her, it was dimly lit, but she could just make it out from where she stood. She had to be quick and silent, she prayed an unspoken prayer that she would not grab his attention. Asami shuddered inwardly at the thought, she turned back to the fight and noticed that the oni was staring directly at her. _Kuso,_ she had to leave _now_!

Her gaze flicked one last time to the man she was leaving behind, the warrior was pinned under the creature's massive foot, struggling in the mud, his hands clawed to get away but it was futile… he was trapped. There was no escape. The Oni roared in victory arching his back and splayed his massive arms outward, as a flash of lightning struck the dark sky. _Gods he was a nightmare made of flesh._

She sprinted like a rabbit avoiding the wolf, directly towards the gate. Asami dared not glance back. Rain pelted down on her hard, and cut her vision, her muscles screamed with pain, her heart pounded like a taiko. Another terrifying roar pierced the sky, she could hear just over the howling wind. A foreboding shiver shot down her spine as she thought of the Oni behind her, her skin heated up with every forced effort.

The gate was clearly in her vision now. _Almost there! Please don’t let it be behind me!_ She prayed silently.

Asami almost flew into a group of soldiers that were quickly exiting the gate, she halted losing her balance, almost falling onto her hands and knees, recovering as gracefully as she could. They looked at her in shock as she stumbled beside them, one of them attempted to grab Asami’s arm to help steady her, but she ripped her arm away and pushed past them. They called after her, but she ignored their words and took off like a shot past the overhang and into the safety of the walls. She folded over and clasped her knees as ragged breaths left her.

“Asami?” her muscles relaxed as she turned around to see her best friend behind her and saw relief in his eyes. 

“Takeshi,” she choked out, she was comforted to see him, he stood in front of her fully armored and battle ready. “I-“ before she could speak, a guard came running through the courtyard, his face flushed from running and panic masked his lean face. 

“Kurosawa-sama!” He shrieked, roughly pushing Asami to the side. Takeshi visibly stiffened at the guard's sudden outburst. _“_ The men are dead and have been _mutilated_!” He screeched so everyone could hear, hushed shocked whispers came from around the courtyard. Many of the women rushed into their homes with their scared children.

Takeshi stared daggers into the man, the guard clamped his mouth shut, as her friend’s face darkened. “What do you mean the men are dead… how?" His voice was tight, but calm, and Asami knew Takeshi’s blood was boiling, the vein at his temple pulsed angrily. 

Unintentionally, she whispered “The Oni.” 

Takeshi whirled on her, his dark eyes narrowing as he stared at her. Asami dropped her gaze from his.

“What did you just say?” His voice was a harsh whisper. 

Asami took a deep breath and stood tall, she had no reasons to be embarrassed, she knew what she had seen. “That’s why I came to get you,” she asserted as calmly as she could, her mind clearing as she stepped closer. He would need to know what she had seen, she was likely the only witness, “I saw the Oni standing over a fallen guard, more came shortly after. I saw the battle," she licked her dry lips as his eyes narrowed slightly, "I came to find you for help,” she continued, his eyes burned into hers, “I witnessed the death of those men and escaped befo-“ 

“Stop.” He held his hand up effectively silencing her, she saw him looking at her with cold, chipped fury, “Asami," he took a deep breath, "you put yourself at risk," his voice lowered and she just prevented herself from flinching, "Involving yourself in a dangerous battle that could’ve killed you," his lips pressed together tightly.

"But I didn't-" she barely got the words out before he slashed the air with his palm.

”We ordered everyone inside in case this was an invasion," his voice was deceptively calm, he stood rigid before her, "I looked _everywhere_ for you... why were you outside the wall?”

Her breath caught in her throat, “I was looking out for Otōsan…” she whispered, her cheeks flooding with heat. She had decided to walk the perimeter tonight in case he returned, she wanted to be the first person to welcome him home from his mission. She missed him dearly. "I apologize for worrying you, Takeshi…” she looked into his eyes for forgiveness, she normally wouldn’t seek approval from anyone except her father, but he was her exception, he was… he was her friend.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes, nodded once and leaned in close to her ear, sending shivers down her cold back. His long, silky, raven hair tickling her cheek. “We _will_ discuss this later.” He leaned away from Asami, his face still tense but his eyes softened ever so slightly at her. He turned quickly, gripping his weapon and barked orders at the guards she nearly ran into earlier. 

“I want to see the aftermath of this battle," he moved away from her, his steps sure, "I want guards on stand by until I return!” He commanded smoothly, despite the imminent danger they were possibly in, “All guards are to be stationed around the inside perimeter and at both gates, no one enters or _leaves_.” He turned giving Asami a long look, she knew he was talking about her specifically, this made Asami’s skin burn despite the cold rainwater seeping through her clothing. She had every right to go, she was a samurai like him.

She started to walk forward, to join his side, he shifted away, his eyes slitted and he opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off, "Don't give me that look," she put her hand on his armoured one, his knuckles tensed around his weapon, "I'm a Bushi like you," his mouth clicked closed and he took a deep breath, she continued undaunted, "let me stand by your side," she peered at him, " we are equals, and you are my friend.” She meant every word and hoped this convinced him to let her go; she looked into his steady eyes.

He stared at her a long minute before he let out a long suffering sigh, “...fine.” He had obviously wanted to say no, but her logic was infallible. He gave her a look full of apprehension.

Asami squared her shoulders and looked at him with determination, “I’m not letting you do this alone, Takeshi.” she stated firmly. He grunted, and then nodded slowly, his eyes softening slightly, he knew she would have his back and he had hers.

They left the gate, walking side by side, the storm calming as rain slowed to a drizzle and the clouds let the moon finally peek through. Silver light bathed the beaten footpath, highlighting the blades of grass. The cold air tickled Asami’s wary face.

Takeshi had a group of twenty men accompany him as backup in case the malevolent presence lingered still. A pit of anxiety settled in Asami’s gut as they neared to the wall's edge and to the clearing beyond. Looking over, she saw Takeshi, his eyes alert and focused, his defined jaw clenched, that vein at his temple throbbed. Suddenly his nose flared, and a look of disgust painted his slender face, Asami smelt it as well _...blood…_ they were close.

As they reached the battlefield, Takeshi’s hand clenched on his katana, his eyes widened and he choked on his breath. Asumi’s gaze wandered across the bodies now fully visible in the light of the full moon. It was a massacre… a crimson sea of blood and gore had encompassed the fallen guards. Her nose protested at the sharp, coppery smell of blood and wet earth. Only one thing worried her, there was no Oni, no trace of him anywhere. The mud was turned up so badly, she couldn't see any tracks in the muck. 

She looked towards the tree line, a feeling of dread flooded her mind, the Oni was probably there. _Somewhere_. A faint clicking fell upon her ears, like that of some strange insect, it increased in tempo as she continued to scan the trees. It made her skin crawl with trepidation. Takeshi brought her back to the situation at hand as his breathing hitched, she followed his eyes that were set on the body of the last man she saw ruthlessly pinned, her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

_The man’s head was_ _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bushido - Samurai code for honor  
> Oni - Demon  
> Kuso - Shit  
> Taiko - Drum  
> Otōsan - Father  
> Bushi - Warrior  
> Katana - Sword


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Au’san watched intently, his perch was high in the trees, not far from the massacre he had wrought. His quarry was surrounded by s'yuit-de pyode amedha, he could smell the stench of their h’dlak as it rolled off their bodies, it mixed sweetly with the coppery scent of ooman thwei that engulfed the clearing.

He tilted his head to the side, his tusks clicked as he observed them. He chuffed to himself, just over twenty males, not even a challenge. It would take less than five minutes to deal with twenty oomans. His spear alone would wipe out over half of them, they were not well armed enough to deflect his strikes, and he was too fast for their slow, weak ooman brains to follow.

His eyes moved over the men deliberately, assessingly. The one with the horns would be the only worthy prey out of that entire pack. He was well-armed, Au'san switched his view on his biomask, _and_ well-armoured too. A challenge… he purred to himself as he scanned the skull from his position. He would need to get closer to admire it properly. 

Au’san’s azure and amber eyes continued gauging the scene below, his gaze fell upon the lone female sanja. She was slightly taller compared to the males nigh her, _his female_ he deduced. She lifted her gaze towards the towering treeline before her, narrowing her tawny eyes as she quickly scanned the trees. He noticed that she alone did this. She wouldn't see him, but her intuition was strong, he growled to himself in satisfaction. She was not stupid, not like the rest of her worthless species. The males around her were too busy staring at the grotesque and gruesome battlefield, not that he considered it to have been a battle at all, rather than scrutinizing their surroundings. _S'yuit-de._ The male warrior by her side was beginning to lose his appeal, his female might be the most worthy trophy.

His tusks clicked sharply as her h’dlak spiked again, this time unexpectedly. Her attention was ripped from the woods, wet ebony hair slapped against her awe’usu as her head whipped towards the body in the middle of the clearing. Her scent was overpowering, the female had noticed the macabre, simulacrum corpse, its skull and spine had been ripped out. The ooman had squealed like a dto boar when his talons had sliced into his back, Au’san chuckled to himself as he continued observing the female. Her eyes the size of moons as she gaped at the sight, the scent of her h’dlak was driving him h’ulij-bpe. 

Au'san’s predatory gaze followed the female as she moved closer to the alpha male, her slender finger pointed towards a pile of bodies. He purred to himself. _Sei-i_ , he thought, _gaze at my power_. He was briefly tempted to kill the remaining males with his ki’cti-pa, showing her his skills up close and personal. He shook his head slowly, his dreads swinging against his muscular back, as he pushed the thought from his mind. That could put him at peril of further exposure, and he’d already taken a huge risk. 

The female cautiously approached the corpse, despite her fear, she had gone alone until the male with horns rushed to her side. Au’san bristled in annoyance, his eyes narrowed and burned into the ooman male. He raised his voice at the female and had grabbed her firmly by the forearm, attempting to drag her away from the body. His sanja was unfazed by the other ooman, digging her heels into the muddied earth as she stood her ground. The alpha male’s h’dlack scent now overpowered the female's. 

The male tightened his grip around her, she straightened to her full height, her eyes narrowed and were filled with fire, he could see them from his vantage point, his mask had zoomed in on the pair. His female was angry, very angry, Au’san knew this just from her behavior, the set of her shoulders, and the rigidity of her spine. She barked a command that confirmed it. It had made the ooman male flinch, and he quickly released his grip. He had obviously insulted the female, s'yuit-de ooman male. 

She brushed past the horned sanja quickly, her rage emanating from her pores, the foolish ooman followed and again prepared to reach for her forearm. Immediately, she turned on him, with speed that matched that of a starving r’ka, her hand over her weapon clenching the sanguine handle firmly. Au'san switched his view, his mask zoomed on her face, enlarging her visage so he could see her easy to read ooman facial expressions. Her eyes were filled with fury, her words dipped with venom as she advanced on the male. He was recording her words.

Never before has he seen a ooman female act this aggressively towards a male, females of this species were usually _small_ _and_ _meek_. A low purr rumbled deep in Au’san’s chest. _Sei-i._ This had to be the female he was searching for, she was fearless, intelligent, and demanded respect. _She_ was _a sanja._

Au’san’s thwei sang. He wanted to challenge her. Test the skills of her blade, learn her weaknesses, see her capabilities… he clenched his blue fist into a tight ball in frustration and he shook his head pushing the thought from it. He was never one to be fascinated by oomans, they were considered prey for a reason. He was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t deny he was _curious_.

His gaze returned to the female, she was now leaving the clearing. It annoyed him that she didn’t bother to look back as she headed towards the gate. Maybe, she was not as worthy as he once thought… he would see soon. Au’san quickly straightened and jumped towards another sturdy branch to trail her. The wood flexed slightly under his weight, before he stealthy bounded to the next tree. 

She hastily made it to the gate, but immediately stopped just short of it. He tilted his head, his long ebony tresses dragged along his back. The ooman soldiers that guarded the entrance blocked her path, and seemingly refused to allow her entry. Their heads whipped back and forth, as though they were looking for someone… the horned male he'd wagered. His female growled in impatience at being denied access to the gate. He chuffed. They did not know an alpha female was in their midst. 

The horned male, as he expected, jogged towards the gate, raising his hand and ordering the guards to move aside. They complied immediately. Au'san took a deep inhale, his large chest expanding as he scented the area. Her anger permeated all around, thick in the air like fog to his yautja senses. Au’san observed her enter clan grounds, grumbling her frustrations under her breath. _Curious indeed._

Muscles rippled as he jumped from the tree to the upper wall, his female was trapped inside them now, he clicked his tusks in amusement. His talons sank easily into the stone, he lifted himself onto one of beryl tiled roofs. Au’san would wait until the large hoary moon was high in the night sky to take her. Most oomans would be dormant then, his anticipation building tremendously. Methodically, he scaled the intricate roofing, easily keeping up with his sanja, his eyes glancing at her every now and then. His gaze traveled up towards the orb of the night, he chuffed to himself softly, it wouldn’t be much longer until he would take what was rightfully his, not even _she_ would stop him. His azur and golden eyes focused on her as she made her way farther into her clan. _Enjoy your evening_ , he thought as he crouched low on the roof, _tonight will be the last one with your own kind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Sei-i - Yes  
> s'yuit-de - pathetic  
> pyode amedha - Soft meat (humans)  
> h’dlak - fear  
> Ooman - human  
> Thwei - blood  
> ki’cti-pa - combistick  
> sanja - warrior  
> awe’usu - armour  
> Dto - jungle  
> h’ulij-bpe - crazy  
> R’ka - xenomorph


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared in disbelief at the horrid sight before her. She knew the Oni was ruthless, but this was… barbaric…. The monster had obviously taken pleasure in killing these men. Asami’s eyes flicked over Takeshi's face, his adorned the same fearful expression as hers. Quickly, she nestled closer to him, turning his attention from the gore in front of them to her. Silently, he turned towards her, their eyes met and she saw that his slender eyes shone with dread.

“Look,” she whispered hoarsely, as she pointed to a heap of dismembered bodies. There were at _least_ ten men. She’s seen death before, bushi were brought home in the event they fell during their duties or mission, but this…. Never had she seen anything like this before… 

Takeshi abruptly pulled away from her, scattering her anxious thoughts as he grasped her hand with his, cupping it lightly. “I’ll take care of this,” his voice was barely a soft whisper as he peered into her eyes, his were steady now. She felt her cheeks warm unpleasantly as it dawned on her that there was a lack of discipline on her part, she needed to compose herself. She was a bushi. Asami took a deep breath and withdrew her slender hand from his warm grip. _I mustn’t let him worry about me. I can take care of myself_ , she resolved firmly.

“I’m fine, Takeshi,” she purled, her eyes focusing back to the grotesque stack of bodies in the clearing, “you don't need to trouble yourself over me.” Warily, she advanced towards them, avoiding the limp bodies embedded in the ground, keeping her movements light and precise. _We need to evaluate the damage done and report back to the emp-_ her thoughts were cut off as Takeshi hastily rushed to her side. 

“Stop!” he commanded, his dark eyes burned with anger while she stared at him in confusion. _What was he…_ her thoughts trailed off as he grabbed her, his gauntleted fingers closing over her limb. She stifled a gasp as he forcefully yanked her forearm. 

_He dared?!_

Her legs locked in place, her heels dug in and she stood rigid. It took all her effort to not unsheathe her weapon and amputate his hand. She couldn’t believe _this_ was happening right now. The other bushi behind them were snickering, her palm tightened on the grip of her katana. Asami's eyes narrowed to mere slits as she glared at her friend. He was _embarrassing_ her! _How dare he?!_ He knew what she was capable of, he knew _her_. He refused to admit she was a true bushi… 

There was a rageful fire flickering in the depths of her eyes, “Let. Me. Go. Takeshi.” Her words were deliberate and full of menace. He had always been apprehensive about her being a bushi, but he had never attempted to prevent her from doing her duty. She refused to be disrespected further, especially by him. Stubbornly, she buried her heels into the ground, ceasing their movement entirely, she loured at him. Takeshi stiffened at her open rebellion.

His hand tightened like a vice around her forearm, making her arm protest against his bruising grip. It was clear that he had no plans on releasing her. She grimaced slightly, he was doing this as a way to show his authority. He had made the mistake of putting his hands on her… _a huge mistake_ , and he would feel the effects soon. 

Asami straightened to her full imposing height and flexed her taut muscles, her eyes stung from the frigid air as she continued to gaze furiously at him. There was still no sign of him letting go of her. She hated the position she was in, the embarrassment, anger, however it was the disappointment she felt towards her trusted friend that made it insufferable. 

“ _I said release me Kurosawa!”_ Asami’s voice boomed, cutting through the still night air. She had caught him off guard, he recoiled, instantly releasing her. Her slim face glowed cardinal from indignation, fury slowly dissipated from her eyes, but the void was filled with resentment. 

Takeshi has never laid his hands on her, he hadn’t hurt her physically, but emotionally he had. And that was even worse. It would have been better had he struck her, at least she wouldn’t feel the pain she felt at being disrespected, publicly, by her friend. She had trusted him, since she was a child and had always supported him. She couldn’t even look at him further let alone be near him.

Asami passed him with long strides. _Why won’t you let me be a bushi, Takeshi?_ She seethed inwardly. Her attention was again ushered to her surroundings as she heard the sound of quick footsteps behind her, the pitched creak of a metal shoulder piece rang in her ears. _He had better not grab her a second time. There would be hell to pay, if he did_.

Her hand didn’t hesitate to seize her katana, with the speed of a striking viper she turned on her heel, the wet, slippery ground failed to slow her down. Asami faced her friend, his hand was extended mid air. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her skin was hot as fire, despite the chilled air engulfing them.

Asami took a step towards him, “If you touch me again, Takeshi,” he receded two steps back, “I will _not hesitate_ a second time,” she hissed, her words dipped in animosity. Her grip tightened on her sword, her knuckles beginning to ashen from the pressure against the hilt, as she took another bold step forward. _He will not disrespect me again!_

“I _have_ earned my place,” her hot breath fogged the crisp air, "I _will_ fight for it,” her eyes pricked as her emotions rose to the surface, “even against you, if necessary.” Asami never imagined that she would have to say that to her closest friend, but he had pushed her to this point. Her long, wet hair stuck to her soft face, she turned away to fix herself. 

_Control yourself!_ Asami couldn’t afford to break now, after what she just did. She needed to get away from this blood, this carnage. The air was saturated with the stench of gore. She led herself out of the clearing not bothering to look back at him. What’s done is done _._ All she wanted was to get away from here. She needed to go home. Takeshi obviously had this under control. He had made it clear, he did not need her help.

As she left the clearing her head buzzed with annoyance, her skin prickled as the cold air slapped her face. She gripped her katana firmly as she made her way through the underbrush, and onto the dirt path that led to the gate. Her pace quickened as she felt eyes on her, it made her cringe with distaste. _Leave me alone, Takeshi_ , she growled in her mind as she tried to ignore the rising uneasiness.

Asami took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves, her feet taking her quickly towards the gate _._ As she reached the egress she realized she faced another dilemma, Takeshi's strict orders. She growled in her throat as the guards eyed her approach. 

“Where is Kurosawa-Sama?” the small man in heavy armour asked. She sighed inwardly, this was going to be troublesome. The guards swiveled their heads, looking for Takeshi. 

Her eyes flicked up and down at the guard. “Behind me," she explained, "Dealing with the incident," she continued, keeping her face placid. She was getting tired of having to deal with him. _Just let me through, you saw me leave with him._

The group of bushi moved in front of her, blocking her path completely. “You're not allowed entrance without Kurosawa’s permission.” She felt as though she was going to break her teeth with how hard she was grinding them. Her blood was beginning to boil, she hated that even now, he dictated what she could and couldn't do.

The air rang with the sounds of ragged breath, accompanied with scraping metal from armor. _Kuso! He knew I’d be waiting at the gate_ , _tonight couldn’t possibly get worse,_ Asami thought bitterly. She felt eyes on her, his eyes, her cold skin began to crawl, she stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence. Finally after moments of waiting, he sighed and ordered the guards to move aside.

“Give her passage,” his bark grated on her nerves. She needed to get away from him _now._

They moved aside and she hastily passed them, ignoring Takeshi. It was crucial to unwind before even thinking about him again. Finally surrounded by comforting, familiar, wooden buildings, she walked deliberately down the cobblestone road. Homes were dimly lit with paper lanterns, soft reds and orange glows bounced off the wet path. She sighed at the colors dancing in the puddles, she was glad to be inside the walls again. 

The walkways were deserted, it was odd to see. _Everyone must be at home hiding,_ she contemplated. Asami quickened her pace, she wanted nothing more than to take a bath and sleep. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind, that would be but only a dream. Tonight’s events that made that next to impossible, she would be summoned to report… soon. 

She would have to explain what she’d seen, the night’s events began to replay in her mind. The ferocious roars intermingling with the horrific screams of the guards being slaughtered… and the bodies… would they believe her? That it was truly an Oni? _The Oni…_ her clammy hands ran down her face, this was the first time she had stopped to think about that clearly. _Why had he killed those guards,_ she swallowed thickly, _and let her live?_ The Oni had known she was there, their gaze had met briefly she was sure of it, but he had not attacked… 

Asami lifted her gaze, she was almost home, her joints ached in protest but she continued onward. She was exhausted, the adrenaline having long worn off. Her abode sat drenched in darkness, only a dimly lit lamp offered any visibility, at the end of the road on the corner. 

Her eyes narrowed and she slowed her step. A shadow, barely noticeable. Her eyes widened, a man was waiting by the door. She quickened her pace, and as he came more into view, she noticed he wore a red ornate kimono, and held a red lantern. 

“Konbanwa.” Asami’s voice brought him out of his daze, he looked over to her as she walked onto the engawa. She began to take her waraji off, she eyed the man and realized he bore Emperor Ishikawa’s seal. 

Asami bowed deeply, her hair spilling to her feet and onto the wooden floor. _This man must be a messenger of the Emperor…_ She raised her head to see the man had bowed as well.

“Konbanwa Hineno Asami," he looked her over, his face expressionless, "I have a message for you.” She frowned slightly as he handed her a scroll, inlaid with the emperor's seal. His soft eyes were low and his hand played with the hems of his silky sleeves.

“Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, I apologize if I’ve kept you waiting,” Asami replied warmly in an attempt to relax the messenger as she took the scroll from his hand. He bowed and waited beside her in silence, watching as she unfurled the document.

She sighed heavily. This was a summons, as though to confirm it, the man nodded his head forward. "I am here to escort you." She nodded and raised her head to the sky.

Countless stars glittered brightly in the dark infinite expanse before her. The fully waxed moon graced the evening sky, bathing her with its silver glow. _It was beautiful…_ Her eyes marveled at the sight before her. She shook her head clear from her wandering thoughts, she needed to prepare. The messenger was waiting on her.

_It was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oni - Demon  
> Bushi - Warrior  
> Konbanwa - Good evening  
> Doumo arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much  
> Engawa - Porch  
> Waraji - Sandals


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> Comments are life!
> 
> Hello again! I'm so sorry for being off the grid the last few months, life turned iffy for a while and just recently got back into to groove of things. I wanted to give a sincere thank you for all your patience and support, it means the world to me! 💕
> 
> I wanted to give a very special thank you to elven_prophecy and Prickly_Panda! You are amazing for helping me out with this chapter!

“I will wait here until you’re ready," he blinked slowly, "the Emperor is waiting,” he added, raising his nose in the air. Asami quickly turned to face the imperial messenger, he was standing near the heavy wooden door just inside her home. He straightened slightly as her keen eyes studied him briefly. 

“I won't be long!” she bowed respectfully, before whirling on her feet and making for her room. She moved surely through the familiar moonlit halls. Asami had grown accustomed to the house being empty and to the silence that laid heavily inside their home with the absence of her father. She missed him. 

It took her a few minutes to reach her room, her slender fingers opened the shoji and she slipped inside. Her chambers were dimly lit, one candle fluttered on a small table with the snap of the fragile door. She set her katana on its stand, her eyes lingered on the family crest, engraved expertly in the wooden sheath for all to see.

Of their own volition her lips moved, and words she could not hold back spilled forth, barely heard in the stillness of her chambers, “Return home safely, Otōsan.” 

Her heart ached but she pushed it aside and focused on shedding her grimy armour. She grimaced as she lined all the pieces in front of her futon to clean upon her return. Goose flesh exploded across her skin as she exposed herself to the cold air. A frisson ran down her spine, forcing her to rub at her scarred arms in an attempt to warm herself. 

A sigh escaped her mouth and without meaning to, her eyes settled on her forearm, and her cheeks began to heat in both silent fury and embarrassment. Takeshi had grabbed her, dishonoring her publicly.  _ We are equals, and you are my friend…  _ her confession of solace rang unwillingly in her mind, torturing her.

She gritted her teeth at the memory. He had made it clear that he refused to accept her as his equal.  _ So be it.  _ Her throat tightened at the thought, but she licked her lips and forced herself to swallow the hard lump forming. She refused to allow her feelings to hinder her anymore than what they already had.

Asami took a deep, steadying breath and shook her head to help push her thoughts away. She needed to wash up, the emperor could not see her dirty, and so she retrieved her ivory, ceramic wash bowl with a clean cloth and dipped the towel in the cool water. Gently, she scrubbed her face free from the grime and sweat before working her way down her slender neck to her shoulders. 

She finished quickly, and moved towards her stand to comb through her thick locks. The teeth snagged on knots, she grimaced painfully and pulled on her long, ebony hair. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to envision what the emperor wanted. 

A twist with her fingers brought her hair up in a simple bun that she secured with a silk, crimson ribbon. Asami left her bangs down, allowing them to frame her face. She made her way to her dresser and grabbed her negajuban. Asami swiftly covered herself again before pulling open the drawer that held her finest kimono. It was an azure silk that had intricate golden sensu across the back. Along the sleeves and hem were tiny, delicate auriferous and white flowers.

Asami fumbled through her drawer looking for an obi that would compliment her kimono and ribbon. She grasped the one she was searching for, it was a crimson one with golden accents, there sheen on the silk that made it shine in the weak moonlight. She wrapped the obi belt snug around her waist and fastened it into place.

She faced her weapon stand and grabbed her katana and wakizashi, looping them into her belt at her waist. Asami straightened and raised her chin. She was ready to face the emperor.

* * *

The sharp spring air bit at Asami’s face as she walked swiftly behind the messenger. The moonlight bathed everything, it was almost as though the world had been dipped in silver and ice. Her gaze lifted towards the sky, the endless expanse of the darkness held brilliant stars that shone through. Asami gaped in awe at its splendor, her attention fully captured by the beautiful void above her.

A strange clicking suddenly pierced the air. The eerie sound accelerated as Asami quickly began to scrutinize her surroundings. Her skin began to prick uncontrollably as she searched for the source of the oddly familiar noise… where had she heard that before…?

_ The Oni _ …. Her eyes widened briefly before she began to scan the surrounding rooftops, searching for it. 

Her hand instinctively grabbed the hilt of her katana as the sound echoed around her once more. The unnatural clicks sent a shiver of dread down Asami’s spine. There was no mistaking that noise!  _ Where was it coming from?  _ Her eyes stopped on the man ahead of her, he had continued on completely unfazed. He looked to be focused on the dimly lit road ahead, seemingly showing no care or concern for the abrupt clicking sound. 

She forced her muscles to relax as she hastened her step to catch up with her guide, not removing her hand from her weapon. “Did you hear that noise?” she whispered loudly as she made her way to the man's side, continuing to examine her surroundings.

“It’s merely crickets,” he dismissed, “or the semi, you have nothing to fear, I assure you.” 

Asami scowled at the man's words, he was implying that she was scared of insects…  _ Yes and I am a mongoose,  _ she mentally retorted to herself as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from chastising him. She knew better to rebuke a member of the imperial staff. It wasn’t the sound of insects… and she  _ knew _ it.

Vigilantly, she walked behind the messenger, their pace was steady. She figured they were halfway to the palace when the sound of wooden sandals caught her attention. Asami turned her head back to see someone, a man, running towards her. It did not take long for the individual to catch up to them. 

She was surprised to note it was Takeshi _. _ He must have guessed where she was going… no one knew the messenger had been waiting for her. He was not panting by the time he finally caught up to them. Asami noticed that sweat glistening off his face, he was still wearing his samurai armour. 

The messenger arched a black eyebrow as he turned his head back towards them. He slowed their steps and glanced at Asami. "The Emperor awaits," he said simply, his tone brooking no argument.

Takeshi bowed deeply towards the messenger, and then bowed deeply towards Asami.

“I ask for a moment...” he straightened to his full height. His eyes flicked towards the imperial messenger before returning to hers. She noticed that they shone with an unspoken emotion that Asami couldn’t quite place, making her turn her head away uncomfortably. She did not like his look.

“Hineo Asami is expected,” the emissary stated firmly, his gaze unwavering on her friend. Takeshi swallowed and bowed again. 

“I’ve been summoned to the palace, Kurosawa," Asami said slowly, her eyes imploring him to understand and to not make a scene in front of this man.

“Asami, I-,” he began.

"Another time,” she interrupted him, realizing he could potentially embarrass her further, he was completely ignoring her silent pleading. She swallowed and nodded her head in the guide's direction. He nodded and they were about to resume their trek when Takeshi matched her step and walked beside her in silence.

Her eyes widened angrily as she glanced his way.  _ What was he doing?! _ The messenger ignored them, keeping their pace steady, assuming Asami was behind him. Her mouth went dry when Takeshi cleared his throat.

“Asami, we need to talk,” his words grated painfully against her ears, she felt her face heat. The emissary was within hearing distance, they had absolutely no privacy. She kept her mouth closed, her lips pressing together tightly. She would not encourage this behaviour, she bit the tender skin inside her cheek.

“Forgive me, Asami,” Takeshi's voice cracked slightly from the sudden tension. He looked directly into her eyes, his tone was filled with regret and shame. It made her heart twinge, but she cast her gaze downward.

_ Please stop _ , she begged in her mind. She could see the palace from where they were. Apologizing was not making any of this acceptable.

"I hurt you earlier," he continued as though she had given him permission to continue, "I did not…" he trailed off while she stared hard at the back of the messenger's head. She was trying desperately to convey to her friend they were not alone, "It was not my intention…" he continued undaunted.

He was making a fool of her, ignoring the fact that they were not alone, that there was an audience, an imperial audience. Her cheeks rouged brightly and she swallowed back the words of chastisement. She would not debase herself to his level.

"I am so sorry...” his whisper trailed off into the silent air.

“Goodbye, Kurosawa,” she finally snapped, turning her head to glare at him angrily unable to stop herself. He had to go away! He was completely humiliating her! Her gaze fell to the messenger involuntarily, walking in front of her. He had witnessed this entire thing, she groaned inwardly. 

"Asami…" Takeshi licked his lips, she did notice his dark eyes pleading with her to understand. She wanted to slap his face, how dare he ignore her silent warnings and expect her to heed his. He had nerve! 

He wasn’t sorry about anything, this proved it. He should have waited to apologize to her, this was a private matter between them. Instead he had aired their grievances in front of her guide. She could feel her anger beginning to spill over into tears, she needed to compose herself before she met the emperor. Tears would be the final straw. She had to remain unemotional. Her father's words echoed in her head, bushis were not emotional, it was a show of weakness. Asami took deep, cleansing breaths and forced her fury to dissipate. She was bushi.

Just before they reached the main gates to the palace, a large hand wrapped around her arm, forcing her to whirl on her feet.  _ Takeshi _ . Her eyes first widened in surprise and then narrowed to slits of wrath at his intrusion. She opened her mouth to give him a verbal tongue lashing when he pressed his lips firmly against hers. 

A tear of humiliation rolled down her cheek as the emissary gasped out loud. 

Takeshi broke their kiss, and stared down at her with an honest, open expression. "I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoji - Door  
> Otōsan - Father  
> Oni - Demon  
> Semi - Cicadas  
> Bushi - Warrior


End file.
